


Under Your Breath

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Xander wakes up, it’s light and the tent casts a strange blue glow on Harry. A bead of sweat rolls down his cheek. It’s warmer than anticipated. As Xander tries to slide the beanie off Harry’s head, he twitches to consciousness, with a grimace on his face.
Relationships: Xander Ritz/Harry Styles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Under Your Breath

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote some xarry bc I realised it's been like a year since I posted my first fic :)

The afternoon sun filters through the forest canopy that hangs overhead, casting glittering flecks of light onto Harry’s face. A balmy breeze that emanates from the lake stirs the leaves and branches. It’s late spring in Philadelphia, and the mild warmth leaves Xander a little sweaty. There’s an uncomfortable stickiness between the skin of his back and his t-shirt, which are pressed together by the weight of the heavy rucksack he’s carrying.

Xander is the one to lead them through the woodland, being somewhat familiar with the area after visiting it often as a child. His last trip was a good few years ago though, so he has to resort to using the GPS on his phone several times. Harry only side-eyes him a little each time they stop. 

They’ve been walking for a couple hours when Xander guides them away from the track, through a path of overgrown bushes. Harry has some qualms about it, till they reach a small clearing on the edge of the lake, lined with birch trees and ferns. The ground is dry and carpeted in a layer of soft grass. 

Neither of them are well practiced at constructing a tent, so it takes them a while to put theirs up - one they found in Xander’s father’s garage, presumably at least a decade old. There’s a slight lingering fusty odour which Xander hopes will disappear by the time they settle in for the night. 

The sun is sinking steadily to the horizon by the time they finish. Harry looks a little flustered as he stands back with his hands planted on his hips, so Xander kisses his forehead where a bead of sweat threatens to fall. A hint of a smile emerges on Harry's mouth. 

They busy themselves with their respective tasks, pre-decided when they were at home in the morning. Harry kneels on the ground, watching over a pot of boiling pasta as he slices up some cherry tomatoes and a courgette. A silky pink hair scarf is wrapped around his head, trapping away his curls. Xander had watched him from afar when he’d tied it around himself, before occupying himself with blowing up their air mattress. It’s uncomfortable, tiring work, but Xander wouldn’t want to be anywhere else as Harry sings along to the chorus of some top forty hit that would have been big when Xander was in college. 

As soon as the food is ready, they sit closely together on a blanket and eat in silence. The sky is awash with pinks and oranges and purples as the air becomes cooler. 

Harry insists on cleaning up in the lake, even after Xander offers multiple times. Instead he makes sure all their belongings are secure inside the tent. After Harry’s washed up - the dishes, and himself - he immediately jumps inside the tent. Xander copies Harry in briefly cleaning himself in the cold lake water. When he looks back, he sees Harry bent over with his bottom half sticking out the entrance of the tent, presumably rearranging their things to his liking. He laughs to himself and walks back. 

The forest is inky black as Xander stares into it while he strips outside the tent. He refrains from thinking about all the possible faceless creatures that could be just a stone's throw away as he puts on some soft trousers, clean socks and a t-shirt before joining Harry inside. Even though he’s bundled up in multiple layers of fabric, Harry's cheeks are still pink from the cold. 

It’s awkward to climb into the double sleeping bag next to Harry, who clearly finds it hilarious and is still giggling by the time Xander is horizontal. Xander didn’t have a second thought initially about not bringing a pillow, unlike Harry, who had insisted on carrying one, but he’s jealous of him now. Rolls of clothes and a towel aren’t an adequate substitute for an actual pillow, he finds. 

“Hi,” Harry whispers, and Xander turns to see Harry on his side, beaming still from his earlier bout of laughter.

“Hello.”

Some time passes as they talk. Soon Harry gets too tired to speak so they kiss, soft and slow before his mouth gets too lazy for that as well. Xander lays a hand on Harry’s waist, feels the rise and fall of his body and the warm exhales on his neck. 

When Xander wakes up, it’s light and the tent casts a strange blue glow on Harry. A bead of sweat rolls down his cheek. It’s warmer than anticipated so Xander is glad he dressed so scarcely. As he tries to slide the beanie off Harry’s head, he twitches to consciousness, with a grimace on his face, visibly uncomfortable.

“Shit,” he mumbles. Xander is still in a sleepy stupor and can’t do anything but lay there, as Harry wriggles out the sleeping bag. 

Harry gets most of his clothes off, bar his little black briefs. He kneels at the opening of the tent, gaping open, uncovering a beautiful spring day. The gentle breeze is refreshing inside the small space.

“I’m cold now,” Harry is frowning when Xander turns back to face him from the perfect view of the lake. 

“Come here,” Xander says, voice rough. Harry scrambles back underneath the warmth of the sleeping bag, into Xander’s arms. 

“Warm me up, please,” Harry smiles as he lays pressed against his body. Xander rolls his eyes but begins kissing him, deep and wet, flooding both their dry mouths with heat. He sneaks a hand down to Harry’s shivering body to his dick, soft in his pants, and palms him delicately. Harry has to prop his own thigh up to give Xander the space to touch, and he takes the liberty to feel him all over. 

“Always so warm here,” Xander mutters as he pulls Harry’s pants down, like a thought he wasn’t meant to share.

It makes Harry flush with embarrassment. “Shut up.” 

“Gonna need you to get you out of the bag.” Harry whines unhappily at that, so Xander rubs harder against the fabric that covers the tender space behind his balls. There’s a wetness that seeps through the front of Harry’s briefs onto Xander’s wrist. 

“It’ll be worth it. Come on.” Kissing the hollow of Harry’s throat, he urges his body into movement. Harry acquiesces even though he grumbles under his breath as he maneuvers himself up again, almost kneeing Xander in the neck as he moves. It’s not elegant in the slightest but Xander can feel himself straining against his own pants at the way Harry’s pale skin creases and stretches and tightens. 

The sight of his naked body is distracting for long enough that he’s jolted out of his lustful daze when he sees Harry looking at him expectantly. “Chop chop!” Harry tries his best to seem irked but the pull of the sides of his mouth gives him away. 

Harry’s bent over lewdly on his knees and forearms by the time he’s extracted himself from the sleeping bag. The view of his creamy, round arse framed by the vibrant greens of the trees and lake is so flawless it almost moves him. He struggles over the side of the mattress to grab his phone and takes a quick snap. Harry hears the click of the shutter and huffs, pushes his arse out further, creating a perfect curve of his back. “I’m waiting.” 

Xander swallows the lump in his throat and wastes no more time in getting to work. He steadies Harry with a firm grip to his hips, fingers moulding divots into cushiony flesh, before kissing his cheeks, breathes hot air directly onto his hole. Harry forgets to shiver from the cold as his attention centres on the warmth where Xander’s mouth meets the sweet space between his thighs.

Harry’s good and stays perfectly still as he’s eaten out. Xander feels the goosebumps on his skin under his palms. He smooths his hands up Harry’s flank, pulled taught as he presses his tongue inside him. A sharp breath leaves Harry’s mouth, hanging open as he gulps in the crisp air.

Xander gets lost again, till he hears Harry’s voice. “Want you now. Please.” 

“Sure?” He asks. Harry answers by nodding his head loosely, curls flopping around prettily.

Xander takes off his shirt and pulls down his trousers far enough to get his cock out. Harry magically procures some lube and a condom and passes them to him without turning around to look. The body in front of him writhes teasingly in anticipation, hole already open and red like it’s been used thoroughly. He pushes in slowly and looks over Harry’s head at the view behind him, water glittering in the morning sunlight as he sheathes himself completely inside Harry's body. It’s not a fraction as alluring as the dip of Harry’s waist or the freckle on his ass or the stubble on his chin. 

Fucking him isn’t easy on the mattress, with the way every tiny movement creates a ripple effect. There’s an unspoken agreement to move again.

Xander essentially carries Harry over into the entrance section of the tent. He rushes to sit on the dewey coldness of the tarpaulin cover, guiding Harry on top of him, back where he belongs. It’s so good like this, seeing the blissful expression on Harry’s face deepen the further down he sits. “That better, baby?” Harry nods, sucking on his own bottom lip, makes it obscenely glossy when he releases it. Like a magnet, Xander leans up to taste him - the salt of his saccharine mouth, rosy red.

Harry rides him in languorous thrusts, jerking when Xander’s cock presses his prostate. Xander tries to intwine his body as deeply as possible, wrapping his arms all the way around Harry’s small waist, feels the way his stomach trembles against his. The velvet pull of where Harry welcomes Xander inside is what’s most intoxicating. “You’re like heaven, Harry, I can’t fucking believe-”

Harry shushes him against his mouth, keeps kissing him until his lips feel numb. Upon a forceful thrust, he breaks away to bury his face into Xander’s neck to pour out his moans. The astonishing pressure inside never fails to overwhelm him into near oblivion. 

Xander can’t help but look over Harry's shoulder out to the lake again, at the unyielding stillness. It wouldn’t be much of a swim to the other side, where there’s another clearing of trees by the bank. Then it hits him.

“H. You know, people could see us like this.” He grips Harry’s hair and whispers into his ear, “Hypothetically.” 

Harry moans and tightens up, so Xander continues to tease. “With binoculars maybe. If people were out this early. Probably not, though.” 

“Fuck. Xander.” His voice is high and shaky. “Just. Talk about-” He falls apart as Xander fucks up into him.

“Talk about what?” 

“Shit. People seeing.”

“Seeing what?” 

“Fuck you,” he drags the word out and it blurs into a moan. Xander is too overcome by Harry’s angelic frown to laugh, and he gives in.

“There’s a spot across from us, baby. Someone could just walk by. An innocent fisherman setting up for the day only to see your tight arse split around my cock?” 

“Yeah” Harry lifts himself, rocks his hips down. Xander digs his thumbs into the dip of Harry’s hip bones, knows he likes the silly, ticklish feeling. He forgets the goal of his own orgasm, forces himself to leave his own body for a minute, for Harry’s sake. 

“A fucking, I don’t know. A bird watcher with binoculars. He spots you by accident but he can’t help but watch. Gets to watch you up close.” _Not as close as me_ , Xander thinks.

Harry rolls his hips more and more, in an unending wave, his muscles working fucking overtime to make it as good as he can. 

“You look so good,” Xander mumbles, loud enough so Harry can hear over the rush of static that fills his ears. 

He can only watch as Harry leans away from him, props his body up with two hands planted firmly on the floor either side of Xander’s thighs. The length of his torso is drawn out like there’s some force pulling him to the water. Once Harry’s filled his lungs with air, he resumes the slutty roll of his hips, his dick hot pink between his thighs. 

Xander can’t see anything else. He feels hopeless and stunned at Harry’s display, the way he cracks himself open, every pore unfolding. There’s a glass wall between them and Xander can’t touch Harry. His heart pounds, trapped in his chest.

Harry starts murmuring, meaningless words that run into each other as his head tips back, his delicate throat exposed and bare, unaware of Xander’s silence. His body clenches like a fist as he comes, wet and sticky all over their laps. There’s a humming in his brain as Harry’s hole trembles sweetly around him, luring him closer to orgasm. 

The sound in his mind is still there as Harry lifts up off of him with a soft whimper and bends over, mimicking his position from last night, except this time, he’s naked. Xander can’t even think as his cock is surrounded again by a soft heat, this one more supple and wet. He closes his eyes as Harry brings him to the edge, closes his throat around the tip of his cock and swallows. Just before Harry starts to choke, he comes. 

A moment runs away before Xander looks to Harry again. He has his head cushioned against Xander’s thigh, looking up at him happily. 

“Okay?” Harry asks quietly. Xander nods and weaves his fingers into Harry’s hair. His scalp is sweat-warm.

“Swim?” 

“Sure,” Xander says, still somewhat breathless.

“I’ll wear my shorts, don’t worry,” Harry laughs like he has no idea what it does to Xander. Like he would never understand. Xander encourages Harry up onto his lap with a hand around his bicep, tries to mask the desperation to be close to him behind a gentle kiss to his clavical and a familiar hand to the base of his spine. He forces himself to unclench his jaw. Birdsong accompanies their matching breaths as they hold each other. Xander doesn't know if he could ever let go. 


End file.
